


The Exciting Exploits of Little Emmy and Mummy Regina

by Suzy2shy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play Little Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and more fluff, Little Emma is a handful, Mummy Regina, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regina is so patient and is a big softy, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: This an age play story with 2 consenting adults, please skip if it's not your thing.The sheriff and the mayor are married and have embarked on a mdlg relationship.  Emma is a little and doesn't always make the best choices when she's in little space.  Luckily Regina has endless patience.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: Once Upon A Time Fanfics





	1. Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing for the Once Upon a Time fandom. I have written other stories about Gentleman Jack before but this is very different for me.  
> I have never written about being a little before, in fact the first time I heard about it was when I read a story from this fandom. There are some fantastic fanfic stories out there. I was and still am fascinated and wanted to attempt one myself. I have tried to be respectful and acknowledge any mistakes as my own. Any prompts, advice or comments would be gratefully received. 
> 
> Goes without saying I do not own these characters
> 
> I really hope you like it x

Stupid corner, stupid wall, Emma thought as she kicked the skirting board in frustration. The quiet cough from behind refocused her and she once again began to question her previous actions. This was her time to take a step back and think about the choices she had made and the consequences of her actions mummy had told her many,many times before. It was a time to think about the choices she could have made and hopefully would choose to make next time a similar incident happened. But time out was sooo boring and sucked big time. With a loud overly dramatic sigh Emma rubbed at her tired eyes and tried to focus. Her actions had once again made mummy cross with her and that made Emma upset, confused and a bit cross herself.

Yes, she would be cross with mummy, she folded her arms and stamped her foot in temper. Hmmm, lets see how mummy likes it when I get cross, turning her head slightly she chanced a look at her caregiver. The scary face that she dreaded seeing was staring back at her, the raised eyebrow made Emma gulp and quickly move her head back so it touched the wall. Ooops, I'm in trouble now! She found it more than a little confusing though as to what she had done to earn the dreaded corner time and even more dreaded spanks. 

Only last week her mummy told her how much she liked her rainbow picture Emma had drawn with her felt tip pens. In fact she knew it was in a lovely silver frame on her mummy’s desk at work. Her mummy had told her it took pride of place and cheered her up if she was missing her little girl or having a boring day doing boring mayor work. Why didn’t she like the new painting she had done? Making mummy upset or cross was the worst thing in the world and it made Emma feel really sad and have grumbly feelings in her belly.

Grownups were sooo confusing and also why did mummy…. Oh look a beautiful butterfly it’s sooooo pretty, Emma followed the creature's flight as it flew in the garden outside of the window. She watched as it landed on a lavender plant, i'm going to draw it with my felt tips. I love it’s bright purple and red colours and without thinking she turned her body to go and get a closer look. The shifting sound as the other woman moved onto the chair refocused her again. Mummy always said she couldn’t focus on anything for more than a minute, she did try and manage her distractions but it wasn’t always easy. 

The alarm on mummy’s phone rang, gulping Emma slowly turned and gazed at her beautiful mummy. She always made her smile and feel warm and snuggly inside. Her face looked less scary now and her chocolate brown eyes swam in love and understanding. It was time to face the music her mummy always said but Emma never heard music so it made no sense to her but… her musings stopped when her caregiver spoke.

“Right Emma it’s time to come and have a chat.” The calming way in which her caregiver spoke did little to ease the wiggles and jitters in her belly, chat was a code for telling mummy why she had been naughty. Hmmm, but had she been naughty? Why didn’t mummy like all of her hard work? Her traitorous feet had already started the journey to the other woman without her realising, tears began to stream down her cheek as she became overwhelmed with the emotions running through her. Mummy would help, she always knew how to do or say the right things to help. 

Her feet moved faster and she crawled onto her mummy’s lap, her safe space and sobbed. Burrowing her face into the other womans neck she took a deep breath and started to relax.This was the best place in the whole wide world, just for her. She wasn’t sure where all her tears came from but it was like a tap had been left on and she cried into the silk shirt her caregiver wore. Running her fingers along the soft material and gold shiny buttons she felt herself relax and closed her eyes in comfort and familiarity.

Sensing her little girl was feeling overwhelmed and needed a few minutes Regina held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She had managed to calm herself down from earlier and was now relieved Emma was ok and was looking forward to putting this episode behind them. The smell of cleaning products hung heavily in the air and the floor was still felt wet in places, her little was a monkey at times but she loved her with all of her heart. Still what was she thinking?

An hour earlier Regina had pulled up at the mansion, it was Friday and both her and Emma had agreed to have a mummy and little weekend. Regina loved how free and relaxed her girl was when in little space. They both loved the intimacy and gentle closeness they shared whilst in mummy and little girl time.They had even spoken about visiting the Little Princesses and Prince’s shop in Storybrooke, a shop especially for littles. It would be a huge step for Emma to be seen in such a vulnerable way and publicly out as a little for the first time. Of course it had taken them both a long time to be at the point they were at today, like all things in their relationship this hadn’t been an easy journey.

They had been together for over 5 years before Emma even acknowledged she was a little. Her younger years growing up in various foster homes had left her broken and full of trust issues. The childhood she had experienced was one of rejection, fear, loneliness in short she had had a terrible childhood. As she grew older there was a part of her always yearning for a second chance at childhood or positive memories to replace the hurt and sadness she had previously experienced. There was a hole in her that never felt filled, a desire that was not sated. 

In secret she had begun to buy the toys she had most coveted when she was a little girl. Whilst there were modern day versions available it was the toys from her childhood Emma wanted the most, ebay and local sale sites proved to have everything she desired. A simple cloaking spell hid the box from her wife and she played with the toys when she was alone and needed to de-stress.

She had been worried Regina might be upset and repulsed by her needs. After awhile her desire to tell her wife and feel accepted by her became too great and after days of Emma drinking and being moody they had gotten into a big argument. Regina had thought she was cheating and planning on leaving her. After yelling at each other, crying and eventually talking calmly to each other Emma went and got her box. 

Regina noticed her wife's red and blotchy eyes stare in almost reverence at the large sparkly pink box. Slowly Emma lifted the lid and Regina was surprised to see it filled with Barbie dolls, lots of My Little Ponies and a pink bear. With a gentle ease Emma lifted the bear and said simply, “this is called a Carebear and when I was little I wanted one of these bears more than anything in the whole world. This one with the rainbow on the front is called Tenderheart, see he has a heart button on his butt. In one of the houses the older girl, Charlie, had stopped playing with it and said I could have him. I was so happy, finally a toy I could call my own. When the family shipped me out two weeks later they didn’t send him and I was devastated.”

Regina was relieved and curious, she had been convinced that Emma had finally realised that the Evil Queen could not be loved and wasn’t worth trying to save. She knew about littles and had even cut the ribbon opening the shop dedicated to little’s in the town. Walking around the shop she had looked at the items with interest but never thought she would be a mummy domme to a little herself. The shop also had a play centre attached that allowed children and littles to play together and from what she had been informed it was well attended. 

Since Henry had left for university she had felt something missing from her life, looking after him and loving him had changed her life. It had been a momentous decision to adopt him and she was worried she would never be enough. Could she love him, keep him safe and worst of all would she turn into her mother? Time and time again she had heard people say that you always go back to how you were raised and turn into your mother. Never was her vow, never would Henry know about how it felt to be unloved, abused and terrorised by his own mother. She vowed with all she was that he would be loved and cherished above all else. Her fears melted away the first time she held him. He was so tiny and vulnerable, she would never let him down and would do anything to make him happy and feel loved and secure.

Emma had extensively spoken about her troubled and miserable upbringing. It always made Regina furious when she thought about the so-called carers in Emma’s life and how they had treated her. Unfortunately her wife had never stood a chance and had made the best out of what she could, in a sense she had felt Emma was her second child for some time. Teasing her about eating like a child, reminding her to chew while eating rather than stuffing her mouth full, her awful yellow monstrosity of a car and that cursed red leather jacket.( It had taken her a long time to admit she didn’t mind it to really looking forward to seeing it as it meant she would be seeing the blonde.) It was a struggle at times to get Emma to look after herself both physically and emotionally. The blonde always put everybody else’s needs first and herself last. It had been a long road to friendship and though they both had many issues over time it was evident they could trust and ultimately rely on each other. 

She envisioned the life they could live together as a mummy and little and realised she wanted this with her beautiful wife. It would be a new dynamic in their relationship but it would be adding rather than detracting from it. Maybe they both wanted this and maybe they both needed this. Regina herself wanted to again feel the caring and nurturing feelings she felt with Henry. She realised her wife needed this to maybe put a few of her pieces back together, to heal some of the hurt she felt when she was younger. 

Regina herself had had a troubled relationship with her mother and felt fear, worthlessness and terrified within her mother's presence. However she also had her dad who she doted on and felt loved and cherished by him. Her horse Rocinante also was a valuable friend and companion throughout her youth. Although her childhood had suffering there was also love and hope for a better time. Emma knew about Regina's childhood and they had joked that they were like a jigsaw missing pieces but together they made a whole. 

Regina realised Emma was speaking quietly, her head bowed down as if afraid to look at her. “This is me and my secret Regina, I'm a little. I have tried to keep this to myself and understand if you want me to leave, I know it’s probably too much for you and…” Emma's tearful confession was cut off as Regina grabbed her, kissing and hugging her so tightly it almost hurt. 

They had spoken at length about their needs and expectations. Emma for her part wanted Regina to be solely in charge and hold her accountable if she didn’t follow the agreed rules and keep within boundaries. Trusting her to use agreed consequences everything had been cautiously but extensively talked through. She wanted Regina to be strict but fair, explain to Emma where she had gone wrong and make Emma understand why her actions had led her astray. 

Growing up nobody had cared about her enough to explain their actions or why she was in trouble, this had left her feeling confused and even more lonely. The feelings about being a naughty girl who nobody wanted or cared about had not left her. Watching the relationship with Regina and Henry had made Emma realise what she had missed out on and what she desired more than anything in the world. Family, love, security and a sense of belonging were her biggest wishes when she was growing up and that had not left her even as an adult.

After lots of talking and research they began to settle into a mummy domme and little girl relationship. Both of them enjoyed their new dynamic, the enhanced security and intimacy it brought into their already strong relationship. They were professional with each other whilst at work or out and about in town but behind closed doors they were so much more. They shut the door to the outside world and they both relaxed into their own bubble. 

After a few months Regina had introduced the idea of dummies and nappies to their play. They spoke extensively about using nappies though Emma was initially reluctant as she felt it was too much to take on for her already busy wife. She agreed to try it after being reassured that Regina was more than happy to add this into their play believing it would bring more intimacy and strengthen their connection. 

She had quickly come to enjoy the relaxing routine, the closeness of being changed into a nappy bought , the soothing lotion on her skin and the nappy being taped up left her with a sense of security that she craved. It always helped settle her into little head space and proved a favourite part of her routine whilst playing. 

After being changed into a nappy and onesie she was lay on her back on a large Trolls play mat. An activity centre was placed over her for her to play with and explore. The disco ball made small balls of light reflect off the walls as it slowly spun around, the spinners made different colours and sounds while she made them spin around as quickly as possible. Her favourite were the rain makers which made soothing sounds as the beads tumbled along the tubes. The squeaky toys were noisy and she loved seeing how loud she could make them. Crinkly materials and balls that went through large colourful tubes kept her busy and relaxed. The light projector showed colourful animals and shapes which danced overhead. Her toes and fingers felt really good as she stretched them out repeatedly and kicked her feet in a comforting and relaxing motion.

Her dummy felt just right in her mouth and the first few sucks relaxed her so much she wondered how she lived without it. As with everything else she easily lost them and her mummy bought clips that stopped them from getting lost. MLP sippy cups at meal times with apple juice and bottles with warm milk at bed times became the new norm. In fact Emma loved sitting on her mummy’s lap in her MLP onesie with footies, looking at her Winnie the Witch book while being given a bottle the most in the whole wide world. It never failed to make her feel loved, secure and relaxed. 

Emma as a little was the most loving and adorable thing Regina had ever seen, apart from Henry of course. They were both zoomies she noted and foot stampers, sticking tongues out to concentrate also ran in the genes and both were action doers and non thinkers. Their actions impulsive and not always well thought out. Whereas Henry had been a studious and tidy boy Emma was messy and had spent a lot of time being corrected for her behaviour. Reckless was a harsh word but warranted at times. She was also the most loving and affectionate little and Regina loved caring for her. 

Whilst being a mother to Henry was rewarding and she loved and cherished every moment Regina realised the difference between the two relationships. With Henry what she did was expected as a mother and though it was life changing to her and Henry it was like similar relationships up and down the land. With Emma she had been trusted and given the honour of guiding their new dynamic. The usually defensive, stubborn and at times emotionally stunted Swan had chosen her, the once Evil Queen to guide her in their play. Regina knew that other people, including Emma’s birth mum Snow White would love to trade places with her. Though it was their secret in Storybrooke things always managed to find their way into the open.

Coming back to the present day Regina sighed and again gave thanks that Emma was ok. On pulling up to the house she hadn’t expected to walk in on the devastation that had greeted her. Walking into the living room she stopped in shock at the sight before her. The mop and bucket were almost dancing and she watched in horror as the bucket lifted up and emptied onto the floor. A large puddle of multi-coloured water splashed onto her beautiful clean cream carpet. The sweeping brush and dustpan were banging into the furniture as they vigorously swept up, one of her figurines fell off the table and smashed. Quickly it was swept up as the cleaning utensils danced on, with a flick of her wrist she repaired the ornament and replaced it. 

Flicking her wrist she attempted to stop the brush and mop but they appeared to speed up causing more of a mess. They had watched Disney’s Funtasia recently and this was certainly reminiscent of it. The brush was heading towards her sweeping everything up in its path, Emma was in big trouble. She knew the rule on magic and Regina would have to try and stop what was happening without knowing what spell the younger woman had used. She flicked out her wrist and brought the utensils together whilst removing the magic trace found on them. They crashed to the floor and sighing in relief Regina looked around the rest of the room. 

The large bay windows had a large bright rainbow painted on them, the paint had been splashed on and was currently running down onto her cream carpet, with dismay she noticed that the tins held gloss paint. Emma was balancing on the top of a ladder with her tongue stuck out in concentration, she was attempting to finish the large heart at the top of the window. The red love hearts she had surrounded the rainbow with were irregular in size and even in shape, with horror Regina watched as Emma overbalanced and fell from the ladder. Regina shot out her hands and purple clouds with pink sparks soon surrounded her girl, gently she descended to the floor. A loud bang was heard and Regina looked on as the paint tin fell to the floor and covered everything in a deep shade of red. 

“ Mummy your home, do you like your surprise?” The look on her mummy’s face surprised her, her face was scrunchy like when she was mad. Did mummy not like rainbows anymore? She had tried to tidy up after her and even used a little magic but wasn’t going to tell mummy that. They had a deal she wouldn’t use magic if she felt little as emotion was magic and it would be difficult to control or could go wrong. Yeah she had found that out today but hopefully mummy wouldn’t notice. 

Regina took a few steps into the living room and noticed the squelching sound of the carpet under her feet. Scratch that she thought, the whole carpet was wet through. Emma was covered in paint and looked a little unsure now of her actions. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself Regina pointed to the corner. “Go and stand in the corner, young lady, we both need a few moments to calm down. Now Emma!” She had to remind the girl to move as Emma had frozen looking lost and upset. 

After the timeout had ended Emma had spent a few minutes having kisses and cuddles it was time for a chat. There would have to be a serious chat though Regina knew it had come from a good place, initially at least. Emma like everyone else had wanted to say thanks to the hard working NHS staff and key workers by displaying rainbows in windows and clapping on the doorstep. Last weekend little Emma had drawn her a lovely rainbow which she had framed, it never failed to make her smile. Still Emma had used magic and lost control of it, she also knew using dangerous things like ladders would also be a no no. 

Flicking her wrist returned the room to it’s former clean and tidy state. Emma was watching with sad eyes, was her rainbow not good enough? Regina looked at the sad, pouty girl on her lap, the puppy dog eyes were out in full effect, she could never resist those green emerald eyes. Inwardly groaning she flicked her wrist and the painted rainbow filled the window once more. She had tidied it up and used water based paint for easy cleaning but by and large it was the same.

“Oooooo mummy, you did like Emmy’s rainbow surprise.” Placing a kiss on her girls cheek she smiled and thanked her for the surprise but reminded her they needed to have a chat, Emma’s smile dropped. Oh I forgot about that she mused, still her mummy had let her keep the rainbow so she couldn’t be too mad… could she?

Standing Emma so she was next to her knee they spoke about her actions that day. Unfortunately one of the dwarfs had upset her whilst drunk and called her an unlovable orphan who nobody had ever wanted and nobody ever would. Though Emma knew this to be untrue it hurtled her back to the days of feeling abandoned and worthless. After sending him on his way and trying her best to show it hadn’t affected her Emma decided to leave work early. She couldn’t wait to have a relaxing weekend with her mummy and decided to get into little space early. Putting on her onesie and sucking on a dummy always relaxed her and put her in little headspace.

The rainbow painting had come about when she thought of doing something nice for her beautiful mummy. In hindsight maybe it hadn’t been the best idea but still it had turned out for the best, well apart from the next part. “Why did I put you in timeout Emma?” This she mused was a familiar pattern with them but maybe this time her mummy might let it go. 

“ I’m waiting for an answer my love.” After answering and speaking at length Emma's onesie was unzipped and she lay over her caregivers lap. The first few slaps to her bottom cheeks warmed them up, almost like a starter she thought. The main course was not pleasant though, soon her bottom stung and she wiggled about and kicked her feet in pain. 5 warning or warm up spanks and 15 stingers, it wasn’t fair she sobbed. Mummy is not being fair. 

Never again she promised in between her sobs would she use magic while little or do dangerous things like use a ladder. Her bottom stung and would do for a few days, every time she sat down it would be a reminder of her misadventures and the consequences. She was lifted up and placed on her caregivers hip, burying her face in mummy’s neck she inhaled the familiar scent of apples. Humming to the girl Regina carried Emma upstairs to the bathroom where a hot bath with her toys in was already waiting. Her favourite mermaid doll swam about in the bath while her Nemo fish and boat floated on top of the foamy water. Washing her girl slowly and gently Regina washed away the paint and fallen tears. 

After the bath Emma was carried into her little princess room and placed on the changing mat. The cool lotion on her bottom and princess parts soothed her whilst she relaxed even more when a nappy was taped up and a clean onesie put on her. When the dummy was clipped onto her clothing and the teat placed in her mouth Emma relaxed even more.  
Summoning a bottle with warm milk Emma was carried to the chair and snuggled onto her mummy’s lap. Her favourite book was opened, Winnie the Witch was rubbish at magic she mused as she drank her milk, I wonder if mummy will let me have a cat like Wilbur? Yawning and rubbing her eyes she finished her milk and sleepily stroked mummy’s face. 

“ Nap time my Angel.” Her voice was always so soft and relaxing. “No, no nap! Emmy not tired!” As she spoke her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Carrying Emma over to her adult sized cot Regina gently placed her in. Summoning the beloved baby blanket and Carebear she tucked the sleeping girl in. “Sleep well my love, sweet dreams. Dream a little dream of me.” Turning the monitor on so she could hear when Emma woke up Regina headed downstairs to pour herself a large glass of apple cider, after all she had earned it!

The noise from the monitor in Emma’s room changed after a couple of hours. Gentle snores slowly turned into quiet mumbles, smiling Regina made her way to the girl’s room. Opening the door she looked at her little and thought her heart might burst at the angel staring back at her. Adorable and cute couldn’t quite describe how Emma looked at the moment, her jade eyes staring at her through the bars of the cot. Composing herself and hoping she wouldn’t forget this image for a long time she made her way over 

In the time that Regina had left her Emma had pulled the hood up on her MLP onesie and currently had Rainbow Dash ears dangling down her face, the hood almost covering her eyes, curly blonde hair spilling out of the sides. She was rubbing her eyes as sleep still clung to them and blinking slowly as if trying to focus. The dummy had fallen out at some point and there was dried drool in the corners of her mouth. In her lap sat the purple and white crocheted baby blanket and Carebear or Bear as Emma called him in this headspace. Emma looked at her and raised her arms, the universal sign to be picked up clearly demonstrated.

Moving slowly and smiling Regina lowered the cot sides and picked her girl up, holding tightly she kissed her all over her face. “Hi, baby did you have a nice sleep?” Emma nodded slightly against her mummy’s chest, burrowing her head into the silk top to get as close as she could to feel the beating heart of her mummy. A little rub to the nappy check for wetness had Emma wriggling about in discomfort in her arms.

Knowing that being in trouble or thinking that she had upset her mummy often caused Emma to regress as past traumatic memories resurface she was not surprised by the quiet little in her arms. There were times this had caused bedwetting, thrashing about and nightmares so Regina always made sure to give lots of reassurance, kisses and cuddles when her girl woke. 

The old nightmare of being unlovable and abandoned were still raw, many a night Regina had held her wife or little girl convincing her that her dream was just that and she would always love Emma, would never leave or abandon her and be there for her. It broke her heart every time to watch Emma so vulnerable and lost as she sat in her lap, either as her wife or her little.

Quietly singing Old Macdonald had a farm to the clinging girl in her arms they made the way over to the changing table. She knew Emma loved it when she sang the animal noises and made the noises loud and silly. Laying Emma down on the mat and undressing her she was not surprised to find a damp nappy. 

Removing and bagging up the dirty nappy she took extra time cleaning Emma and bopping her nose the girl broke out into her signature smile. The nursery rhyme changed to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Emma joined in by opening and closing her fist to look like twinkling stars. Her favourite part came as she joined her fingers together in the shape of a diamond, staring at the shape she had made in wonder. 

Regina used a warm, soapy wet cloth to clean Emma all over then dried her with her favourite ducky towel. The soft material always saw her girl snuggling and wrapping the towel around her, the hood with it’s bright orange beak with two bright blue eyes on top falling over her eyes so just her nose and mouth were visible made Emma look simply adorable. The yellow ducks with large orange beaks and feet always made Emma smile and trace her fingers over the animals, quack quack quietly spoken made the girl giggle some more. Regina tickled her belly and under her arms enjoying the snorts and laughter as Emma wriggled around. Putting the dummy to the awaiting mouth Emma began to lazily suck it. Her eyes closed in bliss as the soothing motion relaxed her. 

Changing Emma into a white t-shirt that had a crown on and said ‘ I am the Queen around here!’ and black leggings Regina found striped pink socks for wiggling feet. She knew they wouldn’t stay on long but was always hopeful. It never ceased to amaze her the places she found lone socks around the house. 

Needing a trip to the bathroom herself Regina explained to Emma she was going to put her in her playpen to play for a few minutes but Emma didn’t want to be left alone and crawled after her crying. Usually her playpen was a safe and comforting place for Emma especially when she was feeling very little. She loved all the tactile toys Regina had put in there, having a nap, crawling around or laying on her back to play. 

Stacking the different sized coloured rings onto the post required concentration and her tongue sticking out always gave her the help she needed. Her favourite were the small wooden blocks which she hit with a wooden hammer, they needed lots of tap taps to squeeze through the various holes in the little bench. The activity centres with tumblers, spinners, buttons that made different noises and colourful lights usually entertained her. The cloth ball to roll around and throw at the material animal skittles always made her smile, not today though. 

Today she couldn’t bear the thought of being away from her mummy, even for a few minutes. Needing those loving arms to hold her tight and make the wiggly feelings in her belly go away she sat in the corner and sobbed. Her blanket and Bear gripped tightly in each hand. She knew mummy was coming back but it hurt in her heart and she didn’t know what to do, so she did nothing.

Returning after a few minutes Regina’s heart nearly broke at the sight of Emma in the corner of the playpen. Tears were silently streaming down her face and her dummy was being lazily sucked on, she had curled in on herself and looked dejectedly at her. She was going to be very clingy today Regina realised as she quickly made her way over and picked her girl up.

The koala in her arms clung to her for all she was worth, her tears easing and her breath slowing. Regina hugged back while kissing the top of her head. Quietly singing Baa Baa Black Sheep and stroking the nape of Emma’s neck she felt the other woman relax into her. The rhythmic tapping to the girls bottom and continuing to shower the blonde hair with gentle kisses she felt Emma further relax and snuggle into her.

Slowly walking downstairs with her precious cargo Regina made her way to the kitchen. She put Emma in her padded MLP high chair, strapped her in and put the tray with colouring pens and books on the front. Hugging and kissing her girl Regina told her she was going to make her a snack. Getting the Frozen bib from the drawer she gently tied it around Emma's neck. Reassuring Emma that she wasn’t going to be leaving her and that she would be able to see her, Emma’s sad eyes watched her walk to the fridge, wanting to be in those strong loving arms again. 

In the past Regina had tried different methods to keep Emma close by when she was feeling clingy. Putting the troll playmat on the floor so the blonde could be next to her when she cooked gave Emma the close proximity she craved but Regina was worried about tripping over her or that she would get burnt or scalded. 

Once she put Emma in her ducky papoose so they could enjoy the cuddles and closeness but it wasn’t easy to chop or cook while peering over blonde hair. It never failed in making her smile when her girl was wrapped up in the navy material with the three little ducks on the front. She had put a spell on it so that when Emma put her legs through the holes long orange duck legs with big webbed feet would appear. Emma loved them and would spend her time in the papoose cuddling into her making quiet quack quack noises whilst kicking her feet. 

Knowing that Emma needed her close but unable to do that safely she had been firm and started using the high chair. Usually a favourite thing for Emma to be in with it’s pockets for felt pens, books, a wide tray and bottle holder Emma just looked sad today cuddling Bear. Large jade eyes called to her and she felt a pull in her heart to pick the girl up and carry her around on her hip but stopped herself. 

Making up a snack tray with Emma’s favourite foods she placed it in front of the girl with a purple sippy cup of apple juice. Sitting on a chair next to her little angel she opened the packet of Cheetos and poured them in a section of the MLP tray, next to the chopped grapes were some crackers topped with peanut butter. Usually Emma would eat finger foods like this by herself while looking at a book or colouring but today mummy knew she needed that feeling of closeness and intimacy so she fed her by hand. 

Opening her mouth and chewing the food placed at her lips Emma watched her mummy closely. She loved how her mummy knew what she needed and was feeling, leaning forward she kissed her mummy on her cheek in thanks. Emma couldn’t describe how she was feeling and felt herself slipping into a lower age space, her littlest or baby space as her mummy called it. 

Gurgles and smiles greeted Regina who saw the shift, usually this meant Emma was feeling safe and secure enough to let go and completely relax. Booping the girl’s nose and playing peek-a-boo made Emma breakout into such carefree laughter Regina couldn’t help but smile back and cuddle her close. Baby Emma was here and that usually meant even more mischief!

Baby Emma was more than happy to be put in her playpen and charged around the area knocking things over and throwing her ball at the skittles. Her favourite pony teddy, Rainbow Dash or Dashie was clutched in her hand as she zoomed around the pen. The hammer tapped away at the shapes but her co-ordination was not great when in baby space so she often missed the blocks but didn’t mind. Making the spinners go so quickly they became a whir she lay on her back. Giggling in her imaginary games and clutching Bear Emma looked absolutely adorable. 

As always in this headspace she quickly tired herself out and crawled over in the corner with her Winnnie the Pooh blanket and snuggled in with Dashie and Bear for a quick nap. Sucking on her dummy began to slow, gazing at her mummy and smiling for the last time the sandman weaved his magic and sleep overtook her.

Regina always marvelled at how easily Emma gave into her need for a nap when in baby space but fought the idea when in an older headspace. Knowing the nap might be only 20 minutes to maybe an hour long she turned the monitor on. Not wanting Emma to wake up alone she quickly made her way downstairs. 

Putting chicken nuggets and sweet potato fries on a tray for her girl. Putting her own chicken on the tray she put them in the oven and returned upstairs grabbing her book to read on the way. Sitting in the pink and white checkered armchair she watched her baby girl sleep, she looks so peaceful, safe and secure Regina thought. I would do anything for her to always feel that way. 

Gazing around the room she smiled as she remembered the weekend they had decorated this room together. The MLP wallpaper carefully chosen took over a day to put up, the large white bookcase held all of Emma’s books. At the moment her favourites were Winnie the Witch and her cat Wilbur’s adventures, Regina had lost count how many times Emma had asked for a black cat. It was so cute when she argued that they were both witches and all witches had to have a black cat, as a compromise Regina had bought Emma a black cat teddy, Jack. He sat at the end of the cot and was furiously cuddled when they read any stories with cats in. 

The white cot had been ordered online and had a Trolls quilt in today, Poppy troll sat on top waiting to be played with. The armchair was chosen to match the decor but also because it was big enough for them to cuddle up on. It was so comfortable that Regina had nearly nodded off herself a few times while sitting in it.

Just over half an hour later her girl began to move and awake from her slumber. Still in baby space Emma giggled and grabbed at her feet, fascinated by her wiggling fingers and toes. After changing a wet nappy and being cleaned Emma was put in her Winnie the Pooh onesie, one of her favourites when in baby space. The Eeyore dummy was clipped to the front of the material and Emma was placed in her ducky papoose. Laying her head on her mummy’s chest to feel the comforting heartbeat and smell her mummy Emma relaxed. Quack, quack she muttered kicking out her ducky feet as she was carried downstairs. Snuggled into her mummy and being lavished with hugs and kisses Emma was feeling so happy as they arrived in the kitchen. 

She could smell chicken and fries. Smiling at one of her favourite meals she smiled as she was placed in the high chair, snuggling into the cushioned sides. Her purple sippy cup was placed in front of her and Trolls bib tied around her neck. Her mummy put the straps over her to keep her safe and placed the tray in front of her. Her tap tap hammer and colouring book with chunky crayons placed in front of her.

Tea was the best and she made contented little murmurs as she dipped her fries and nuggets in ketchup and munched happily away. Most of the food missed her mouth and she ended up with a ketchup moustache. Mummy feeding her the tricky peas and sweetcorn that always managed to roll off her spoon with her little purple rubber spoon made her feel so happy. After having strawberry Angel Delight and bananas for her pudding she was carried into the front room to watch a film. Crawling to the dvds she giggled as she grabbed her blanket, Dashie and Bear. 

Frozen again Regina inwardly sighed, she had lost count of how many times they had watched it recently. She had found herself singing the lyrics to Let it go before realising she was doing it. For a few days after listening to it she realised it was always popping into her head, especially at work. She now understood the term earworm. Of course she didn’t want Emma to be put off choosing her current favourite film so as always she smiled and put on her mask of happiness. Putting the film on Regina picked her girl up and placed her on her lap, holding her close. Showering her girl’s face with kisses Regina inhaled her baby’s scent, this was bliss she realised.

After the film it was bathtime with Emma giggling along to her swimming mermaid, sinking the boats and squirting water with the silly red turtles. After being dried off and being put in a nappy and Frozen onesie Emma was carried into the princess room. Getting a book and the bottle mummy carried her girl to the chair and placed her on her lap and snuggled up on the chair together. 

The bottle’s teat was placed in her mouth and Emma began to suck and relax as the warm milk filled her mouth. The Gruffalo was quietly read to her, Emma lazily tracing each picture with her fingers. The mouse was so brave she thought and the other animals were so silly. Of course there’s no such thing as a Gruffalo, giggling when the Gruffalo finally made his appearance she snuggled in closer. 

Drifting off before her mummy had even finished the story she was gently placed in the cot. Her quilt placed over her she was tucked in, her blanket and Bear placed in her arms. Kissing her angel goodnight Regina switched on the Paw Patrol night light in case Emma awoke in the night, the monitor turned on and was placed next to the cot. Closing the door behind her she went to the bathroom and began to fill the bath. Turning on the taps she looked forward to a glass of wine and her own relaxing bath.


	2. Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets up with Ruby and Anna at the play centre.

Slowly rousing from her slumber Regina reached out to touch her wife. Frowning slightly when she only felt a cold empty bed she remembered Emma was in her cot. As much as Regina loved caring for Emma in little space she missed waking up next to the blonde. There has never been anything sexual in their play and she intended to keep it innocent and pure. While she has considered putting Emma in bed with her when she is feeling little it wouldn’t be fair to Emma. As a little she needs her princess bed with side rails or her cot. It's just that she misses the warmth and morning cuddles from her wife. 

Looking at the digital clock at the side of the bed she saw the time,7.35am, a lie in she smirked. She could hear Emma quietly murmuring through the monitor, putting on her robe she made her way to the princess room.

Opening the door she could see Emma sitting up in her cot with her dummy in her mouth. Bear was snuggled against her chest and she was playing with the activity centre attached to the cot. On seeing Regina her face lit up into a big smile. “Mummy me wake up.” Baby Emma smiled at her and lifted up her arms to be picked up. 

After being cleaned up and changed into black jogging pants and a MLP t-shirt they made their way downstairs. Strapping Emma into the highchair Regina gave her the Trolls sippy cup with apple juice and her colouring books. Gripping the chunky crayons in concentration she began to colour a picture of a unicorn in.

“Baby girl what would you like for breakfast?” Regina gave her kisses and a hug while watching the red crayon colour in a toadstool that was next to the unicorn. Emma batted her eyes and put on her most adorable smile, “dippy egg mummy please and soldys.” “Do you mean soldiers my love?” Regina loved how cute her girl was. Cocking her head to the side Emma looked at her, “That’s what I said.” Grown ups were silly at times.

When the eggs had boiled Regina put 2 on a Minnie Mouse plate with Minnie egg cups and put a knitted egg cover over one of them. Granny had knitted them for Easter but Emma loved to use the knitted chick cover every time she had boiled eggs. I don't want it to get cold or see me eat it’s friend and be sad she had told her mummy. Regina couldn’t keep a straight face at Emma’s worried expression. Using a purple rubber spoon Emma enjoyed tapping the eggs and dipping the toast in. The egg and buttered toast ended up all over Emma’s mouth and Regina cleaned her hands and face before putting Emma in her playpen.

In the playpen Emma played with her toys while Regina cleaned the kitchen. Noticing her books piled up in the corner she crawled over. Looking at the various stories in the books she was too little to read so traced her fingers over the pictures. The story of the 3 Billy Goats Gruff caught her eye. “Mummy, mum mum come look.” Regina went to see what had caught her girl’s attention. “You read me now, this one please.” 

Lifting her girl and book from the playpen she carried her over to the sofa and placed Emma on her lap. Emma immediately snuggled in and ran her fingers over her caregivers shirt buttons. The story was a little scary and she began to worry about the troll. “Mummy in the magic forest was there any scary trolls, me no like trolls.” 

Stopping the story Regina cuddled the girl tightly. In truth there was a troll who lived under a bridge at the back of her castle. She would send people who annoyed her or disappointed her out the back of the castle as she knew the troll would take care of them. Either by eating them or scaring them so much that they wouldn’t want to be summoned to the castle again. 

She had watched a few times through her magic mirror curious as to what the troll would do to the people. He usually ate 1 person so if there were 3 people 2 usually survived. Well as Meatloaf said 2 out of 3 ain’t bad she smirked. The sounds of blood curdling screams and breaking bones made her feel sick the first time she heard them so she would silence the sound on the mirror.

In winter she saw the troll with a brown animal hide on and wondered if he had made it or bought it. Is there such a thing as a troll shop or market? How would they pay, she shuddered at the thought of what a troll might use for currency. Do they date? Does the female eat the male after mating like in many animal species. She realised how bored she must have been that day to spend her time thinking about the lives of trolls. 

When she brought the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke she wondered if the troll had come over. Over the years she had seen reports of dead hikers, most were partially eaten with broken bones and large bite marks which meant it was possible. She hadn’t thought of him in years but she could still picture him so clearly.

He was easily 7 and a half foot, maybe closer to 8 she had guessed at the time. His skin was slimy and dark green like most trolls, his webbed feet and fingers were the size of dinner plates. His little beady eyes were soulless and unforgiving, even through the mirror she had felt a chill down her spine when looking at his face.

He had a large ragged tear through his left ear and unusually for a troll a dark blue squished nose. She wondered if he had had an accident or fight and damaged his nose to cause such a wound. She was curious but reluctant to get any closer than peering through her magic mirror at the creature.

If Emma was big she would have told her the truth and Emma would probably say something like “that’s just evil” shake her head and laugh. When Emma is a baby or in little space Regina tries to keep everything innocent and uplifting. “Don’t worry baby there are no trolls in Storybrooke, it’s just a story and you don’t need to worry.” Emma smiled and looked at the picture of the goats eating the grass. Regina looked at the book, who knows she thought, it could be true.

Giving Emma lots of kisses and cuddles she placed her back in the pen and took a quick shower. With a wave of her hand she was dressed, make-up applied and hair styled ready for the day ahead.

After spoon feeding Emma her dinner, lasagna, they got ready to go out. If Emma was nervous about going out as a little she wasn’t showing it Regina was glad to see. She had planned to take Emma to the Princess shop and have a look round. If everything was ok they would go and look at the playcentre. She knew Ruby and Anna, both little’s like Emma often frequented the soft play area on Saturday afternoons.

She had dressed Emma in a pair of black leggings, sparkly MLP t-shirt and rainbow Converse high tops. Her girl looked so cute especially with her hair in pigtails and sparkly purple bobbles. The black jacket with pink heart patches on the elbows had been bought especially for when Emma was in little space. 

Holding out her hand for Emma to take they walked to the shop. It was only a short walk, it was just over 15 minutes later when they arrived at the Little Princesses and Prince’s shop. The sign out front showed a large rainbow with children and grown up’s wearing what looked like children’s clothing, they were holding dolls and teddies whilst running around. Everyone looked so happy and carefree. 

Emma had insisted on carrying her backpack with her sippy cup, bottle, spare pants, socks, changing things and Bear in. When they got to the shop Emma asked for Bear and cuddled him tightly to her chest. 

In the entrance Regina noticed the trollies were slightly different than what she was used to. Some had a wide seat with a step up to it and a seatbelt to keep a little in place. Some had a little board at the back so the little could stand on it and be pushed along with the trolley. There were even some with what looked like a large car seat at the front so the little could sit at the front and see where they were going. Next to these there were the standard ones to sit children in. Already she was impressed that such a small detail as a trolley seat had really been really thought out. 

There were children and little’s running in every aisle. It was busier than she had anticipated, a common thing she noted was most of the parents and caregivers looked slightly frazzled. She was warmly greeted by those who recognised her, Emma was given a few greetings and smiled at, some stroked her arm or touched her hand in affection. It was interesting that no-one had really spoken to her directly or addressed her as savior or sheriff like usual. Maybe it’s because she is in little space and seems a little shy or they realise she needs a break from her heavy burdens. Emma smiled politely but didn’t really speak, she snuggled into Bear and looked around her.

“Right my love why don’t we start with sitting in the trolley then go and explore.” Lifting Emma up and strapping her in the trolley she kissed and cuddled with her for a few minutes. Regina intended on taking things slow and frequently checking in with her girl. Pushing Emma around the store Regina marvelled at her girl’s eyes as they seemed to get bigger and bigger on each aisle. Stocking up on nappies and extra dummies they went to look at clothes. There were babies, children sized clothes and they carried on into adult sizes, they even had dressing up clothes that Emma wanted to look at. 

Regina saw the Wonder Woman costume and smirked, Gal Gadot had left a lasting impression in her tight gold costume. Emma had practically drooled over the screen and declared that Gal was her freebie but only if she was dressed in her costume. Putting her red wine down Regina enquired as to what a freebie meant. 

“You know I get to sleep with her and there are no comebacks, who is your freebie? It has to be someone famous which means it’s not going to really happen.” Emma shifted uncomfortably and realised she couldn’t bear the thought of her wife with another, even in fantasy. “My freebie as you call it would be Gillian Anderson or Angelina Jolie.” 

Emma didn’t like the dreamy look her wife had and they ended up having hot sex. Emma made her promise to never even think about sleeping with any other woman again. “It was your game dear, I was only joining in. What do you think Angelina would be into... “ Emma’s fingers pinched her nipples and with her tongue on her pussy she made her forget her train of thought or that anyone else existed.

Hmmm. I wonder if I should buy the costume to treat big Emma. Selecting her size she put it in the trolley, Monday night was going to be fun she grinned, maybe her savior could wear it for her one day. The thought of her wife’s taut body in the costume made her smirk and grow a little flustered. Emma wanted a Wonder Woman soft toy which she let her choose, after all it was only fair to treat little and big Emma. In the next aisle they had children’s papooses and ones for dolls, the puppy dog eyes came out in full effect as Emma pleaded with her to buy one for Bear. Selecting a navy one like her own she then asked her mummy to give it ducky legs like hers. 

They looked at the other aisle but Emma seemed more than happy with the Wonder Woman doll and papoose for her bear. Henry would have asked for a lot more, he wouldn’t have got everything he asked for but he would have tried, she smiled at herself at the thought of her little prince. Paying for the things they made their way into the play centre. Regina was not surprised to see that it was really busy and looked at Emma. “Well my love do you want to go and play?” 

Emma gave a little nod, Regina paid for them to enter and found a table. Regina had just lifted her girl out of the trolley when a high pitched shriek rang out from behind her. “Emmaaaaaa,” Ruby was practically shaking in excitement at seeing her friend. Hugging her tightly Ruby spun her around and started quickly speaking “I can’t believe you're here, this is so exciting. What shall we go on first?” Regina saw the almost panicked look on Emma’s face and smiled at Ruby before she spoke. “Why don’t you give Emma a few minutes to settle, where is your mummy?”

Dorothy came and sat at the table with coffee for her and Regina and juice in a pitcher for the girls. Regina watched as Ruby practically dragged Emma around showing her the different things they could play on. She watched as Anna ran up and practically lifted Emma and Ruby off their feet as she hugged them tightly. Elsa came and sat at the table and greeted the two women warmly. They fell into an easy conversation but none of the women took their eyes off the little’s playing happily with each other.

Regina couldn’t see Emma and stood up to go and find her. Elsa looked up, “Regina don’t worry she will be fine. Anna and Ruby will look after her. Please don’t worry.” Regina gave a little smile and sat down, her eyes scanning the area for her girl. 

“See they are up there and fine.” At Dorothy’s words she looked at the top of the wavy slides where her girl was tightly gripping onto her friends. There were 6 different coloured slides joined together that had bumps all the way down, the top of the slides almost touched the ceiling. Anna was bouncing around pointing at the slides in an attempt to get Emma to go on them but Regina couldn’t take her eyes off Emma, she looked terrified. Her wide green eyes sought her out for reassurance.

Regina stood again, “alright mama bear sit down and give her a chance to gain her courage.” Again her friends had spoken wise words but it was so hard when all she wanted to do was scoop her girl up and never let go. Reluctantly she sat down and watched as Ruby hugged Emma and slowly they made their way to the slides. Sitting in the middle on the yellow slide Emma glanced at her nervously. All 3 girls held hands and whooshed down the slide, at the bottom they held each other tightly and made their way to the table. “Did you see me mummy, did you see how fast we went? I did it, are you proud of me?” Emma snuggled up on her lap and flung her arms around her neck.

The girl’s all had a drink of juice from their sippy cups. Anna and Ruby sat in their caregivers laps just like Emma. Regina kissed her princess’s head and held her closely. She noticed Emma staring at something and noticed a woman breast feeding her baby. Emma looked at her and in a quiet voice asked, “mummy me have your mummy milk?” Regina looked at her and told her she would see if that was possible, she was more than willing to try it for her angel. 

After an hour Ruby came over to the group crying and holding her arms out to Dorothy. Taking her girl on her lap and giving her lots of kisses whilst rubbing the knee with the boo-boo Ruby was soon smiling. After a few minutes she ran off to rejoin Emma and Anna in the ball pit. 

“Is Ruby ok, she seemed very upset.” Regina had never seen Ruby cry like that before, she had always seemed so strong. Dorothy sighed, “yes she’s fine. With Ruby being a wolf she has always felt people expected her to be strong and fearless. She never felt anybody was there to hug or comfort her, she never felt anybody cared or loved her enough. She is used to looking after herself and it has taken a long time for her to be open and trusting. That’s why even a little bump is a big ordeal and she needs a lot of reassurances and fusses. She just wants to know I am there for her.” Regina looked at Ruby and then at Emma, they are both similar in that respect she thought.


	3. Oh Snow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow finds out about Emma and Regina and doesn't take it too well.

Anna suddenly came running to the group doing the classic pee dance. Hopping from one foot to the other she made large imploring eyes at Elsa.”Mummy, mummy I gotta go wee wee.” “Anna, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t leave it to the last minute everytime, come on.” Elsa stood and held out her hand to her girl and they both wandered off to the toilets.

Ruby climbed on Dorothy’s lap and sat drinking from her Lilo and Stitch sippy cup, smiling and laughing at her mummy’s whispers and tickles. Emma sat on her Regina’s lap drinking from her bottle while her mummy lavished her with kisses and cuddles. Taking Emma’s hand her mummy traced circles on the palm while singing Round and Round the Garden like a Teddy Bear. She erupted into a fit of giggles as her mummy tickled her under her arms. 

After playing for another half an hour it was finally time to leave. The women said goodbye and the girls all hugged each other and promised they would meet up again soon. Pushing the trolley to the exit Regina waved her hand over their purchases and they disappeared to the princess room in the mansion. 

Putting the backpack on her back they made their way home. Emma had put Bear in the papoose and was making quacking noises while stroking the ducky legs. Wonder Woman or Wondy as she was now known clutched tightly under her arm while holding her mummy’s hand. Emma stopped walking to look at the beautiful poppy flowers that were in full bloom at the roadside. The bright red petals with black spots had bees crawling all over them. “Buzzzz, look mummy I’m a buzzy bee, buzzzzz buzzzzz.” Emma had taken off running around Regina while flapping her arms and pretending they were wings and laughing. Regina loved it when Emma looked so free and relaxed and laughed at her silly girl’s antics. “Wow baby you are a bee, what noise do they make again?” She put her finger to her lips and tilted her head slightly as if in wonder.

Just as Emma was about to reply she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor, Wondy falling next to her. Emma began to cry and held her hands up to show her mummy the ouchie and rubbed her knee. Big green eyes swam with tears and she looked at her mummy and continued to cry fat tears that slowly cascaded down her reddened cheeks. 

Her knee hurt and her hands had slightly scraped. As she saw her mummy rushing to pick her up she began to sob louder.“Mummy, mummy I hurt. It hurt mummy, Wondy dirty mummy.” Her words tumbled out in her distress. 

Regina pulled her girl up and into a big hug whilst softly reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. She was relieved to see there didn’t appear to be any real injury. Looking at the reddened hands she gently stroked them. After kissing the fingertips she used a baby wipe from her pocket to clean the fingers and palms clean. Lifting the pant leg up she was relieved that there was no cut or graze on the knee. Placing gentle kisses on the knee had her girl giggling at her silly antics.

“Mummy me no walk, me go in ducky. You carry me please.” Regina knew that Emma wasn’t really hurt but wanted to feel that close connection of being in her papoose afforded. It had been a big day and her girl needed to process her feelings while being close to her. 

Taking the backpack off she retrieved the papoose from within and then magicked it back to the mansion. Putting the papoose on she went to pick up her girl and then stopped. “My Angel I can’t put you in your papoose if you have Bear in his papoose, it won’t be very comfortable.” Emma gripped Bear tightly, took the papoose off and handed it to her mummy who magicked it home.

“Aw look at poor Wondy go and pick her up baby.” When Emma had her doll and Bear in her hand Regina picked her up and put her feet in the papoose. Wrapping her arms around her girl and kissing her head she started to walk home. It was only a few minutes away and today had been such a lovely day. She could feel Emma snuggle into her and relax, she might even be asleep before we get home she briefly thought. 

“Dummy mummy please.” Her girl murmured in a little over a whisper, her voice strained with sleep. Taking the dummy from her pocket she removed it’s protective cover and placed the teat in her girl’s mouth.

They were round the corner from home now, she rubbed Emma’s back while gently tapping her girl’s bottom. She felt Emma yawn and relax even more. Regina smiled at herself, this truly had been a great day. 

Her smile faltered when she spied her mother in law, of course something would have to spoil it. Though they got along perfectly fine now there was occasionally tension between her and her former enemy and right now she had a tired girl to get home. Briefly wondering if she could poof them away or quickly hide her hopes were dashed when Snow spotted them and made her way over.

Regina watched warily as Snow looked at her adult daughter in the papoose. Her mouth opened and closed as though her brain was trying to process what she was seeing. Snow’s eyes grew wide and Regina could see the many questions that the pixie haired woman wanted to ask. It seemed like an age that they stood there, Regina inwardly smiled as she imagined a Dalek from Doctor Who saying ‘processing processing’ in their strange metallic alien voice, that was what she imagined was going through the mind of the woman in front of her. 

“Hi I was ….well I thought I would stop by at the house on my daily walk and catch up with the gossip, you know just us but you weren’t in and… I... isn’t she heavy? I have so many questions right now as to what is going on and why you are carrying my grown daughter in a baby carrier thingy err papoose isn’t it yeah.” Regina watched as the woman in front of her babbled on, she had felt Emma wiggle about in the papoose so knew she was aware of Snow’s presence.

“In answer to your first question I have put a weightlessness spell on Emma so weighs about the same as the average 2 year old. We went out to the shops and had a busy day and we are just on our way home. I know you have questions but I am afraid I am not sure I can answer them at the moment. When Emma is in a different headspace maybe she can answer them or we will try together.”

“You have cursed her haven’t you. You wanted her to be a baby again. Why Regina, why would you want her to be a baby again? Why didn’t you tell me? Do you want to hurt me again? Are we going back to the dark days?” Snow looked truly pained as she begged for answers from her daughter in law.

Emma began to mumble and grip onto her mummy tighter. “It’s ok Emma, mum will find a way to undo the curse. Give her to me Regina, she’s my daughter.” Regina rolled her eyes and willed away the headache that threatened to form because of the idiot in front of her. Of course Snow naturally thought she had cursed Emm to keep her away from her. Everything was always about Snow in one way or another, both Emma and Regina shared the minor irritation that they both felt when she turned things around so it was about her.

“No I haven’t put a curse on her, there is no magic involved, well apart from the weightlessness spell. I have to get Emma home for a nap and I will get her to speak to you. This is really for her to tell…” “ Oh no, you don’t get to walk away from me. I am not some scared little girl who is afraid of you anymore Regina.” Snow stomped her foot and shook her fist at the former queen.

Emma took her dummy out and said “you tell her mummy, you say about Emmy.” Putting her dummy back in she snuggled back into her safe space. Snow’s mouth opened and closed while staring at her daughter. Sighing Regina invited her mother in law to the house. 

Arriving home she placed Emma in the playpen to play and went and got them all a drink. Snow’s eyes had not moved from her daughter, she hadn’t said a word or moved to be closer to her. Giving Emma apple juice in her Troll’s sippy cup she watched as Emma played with Bear and Wondy. Lifting her gaze to Snow she saw the conflict behind the other woman’s eyes.

“Snow have you ever heard of a little before?” Snow looked confused for a moment before shaking her head. “ Well some people like to de-stress by going back to a simpler time in their life, usually when they were younger like a child or a toddler. Some people have a high powered job or a lot of responsibility and they need a release from the responsibilities they feel or the pressures in their lives.They want to feel a sense of freedom or to have a different childhood experience if they feel they had a difficult one, experienced trauma or want to relive it again but fill in the things they feel they missed out on. There are many reasons and everyone has a different reason for being a little. They sometimes have a person who looks after them and keeps them safe and nurtures them in their little journey. That person is called a caregiver and they make sure the little is loved, nurtured and kept safe. Emma is a little and I am her caregiver. Do you understand Snow?”

Regina watched as Snow processed what she had said, her eyes finally leaving Emma. “ It sounds similar to Ruby and Dorothy and their err arrangement. Ruby likes to pretend she is a little girl and has Dorothy looking after her like she is a mum. In fact I think she calls her mum or mummy. I always found it strange, I mean Ruby is a grown woman and just needs to be a bit more mature. I mean really Regina what does Ruby have to de-stress about, she has such an easy life. She’s a werewolf for god’s sake.” Regina rolled her eyes at Snow’s response.

“Well Emma is a little just like Ruby and…” “You mean I get to be her mummy and treat her like a baby and play with her and things. A second chance to raise her. Oh we could play dress up and pretend we are going to a ball. Oh Emma in a ballgown, it would be perfect. We could have tea parties and I could change her into dresses fit for a princess, it would be amazing.” 

Regina watched as the other woman got lost in her fantasy of having a second chance at raising her daughter. Previously they had had a conversation and Emma had joked that Snow would put her in ball gown’s and have lavish parties and it looks like she was correct. Of course Emma had said she would hate it and it was her worst nightmare but that Snow was so tactless and oblivious to what she wanted or needed that she wouldn’t see it.

Steeling herself as she knew she was about to shatter Snow’s fantasy Regina spoke in a slow and quiet voice “Emma is a little and I am her mummy. We are very happy and I am sure she would have told you but she has been very shy and trying to come to terms with it herself. I really hope you can support her as she needs all of our love and support.” Regina wanted to make it very clear just who was steering the ship and who the mummy was in this relationship. Her jealousy and protectiveness had reared its head and she wasn’t going to let Snow lay claim to what was hers.

As expected Snow looked like Regina had just kicked a bird in front of her. The puppy dog eyes that Emma employed so well were out in full force on her mum's face. Taking a moment to think about things Snow hopefully asked “What do you get out of this? You have Henry, how does he feel about this? Does he know that his mum plays at being a baby and his other mum looks after her? Do you touch her sexually when she is like this, are you both into you know kinky stuff? Can I at least babysit when you know she is like this?” 

Regina had taken several deep breaths and resisted fire balling Snow on the spot, opening her mouth to speak she fought back the nasty resorts that threatened to spill from her lips “ I enjoy looking after Emma when she is feeling little, when I adopted Henry it changed my life and I get to shower love, affection and nurture someone else. I am honored to be trusted in guiding Emma in littlespace and I love every second when we play. No Henry doesn’t know but that is because he is away at university and Emma doesn’t want him to worry. He is coming home to visit in a few weeks and Emma wants to talk to him then. I would have to speak to Emma about her interactions with you in this headspace, like I said she is in charge.”

As they watched Emma lay on her stomach lazily knocking over the toys in front of her.Regina was so proud about how relaxed Emma was and smiled at her girl. Although she was aware of her mum’s presence she obviously trusted Regina enough to answer questions and resolve tensions with her mother. 

She looked at Snow who was staring at something. Following her gaze she realised Snow had noticed Emma’s nappy was peaking over the top of the leggings. Snow looked at her questioningly. “Is it normal that she wears a nappy, do you make her wet herself or is she allowed to go to the toilet? What kind of kink is this, is it yours or hers?” Unsurprisingly Regina had had enough and asked Snow to leave. “I still have questions” was uttered to Regina as she gratefully shut the door on the idiot.

Returning to her girl she was happy to see Emma was still relaxed and playing. After a tea of pasta followed by ice cream they snuggled up and watched Tangled with Emma in her favourite place on her mummy’s lap. Emma giggled at the silly antics on the screen but hid her face in her mummy’s chest when Mother Gothel came on the screen. 

In the bubble bath Emma enjoyed playing with her Ariel mermaid and pressed the buttons so it sang Part of Your World, one of her favourite Disney songs. Regina washed her while enjoying Emma’s off-key singing to the song. Wrapped in her ducky towel she was dressed in her Lilo and Stitch onesie and her teeth brushed. 

Sitting on her mummy’s lap she idly drank her milk while her mummy read Room on the Broom, Jack the cat clenched tightly in her grabby hands. “Mummy me have a cat like Jack please, see all witches have a cat and I am a witch.” She pointed to the witch’s cat in the book to prove her argument, smiling Regina carried on reading and cuddling her precious girl.

Laying her sleeping girl in the cot Regina kissed her and tucked her in. As she went downstairs she replayed the conversation with Snow, hopefully she would come round. It was upto Emma of course what she shared with Snow but Regina knew she didn’t want to share her girl. Hopefully Snow would go away and think about her words and take some time to think about what was best for her eldest child.

Sunday was a lovely relaxing day as far as Regina was concerned. Emma was content to play in her playpen, colour or watch tv. She even ate her dinner up with no fuss and happily went for a nap. 

While making tea she was interrupted in her thoughts by incessant knocking on the door.Of course things couldn’t be that simple she thought as she opened the door to a nervous looking Snow.

“ Hi Regina, hi yeah well here’s the thing see I did some research on Emma wanting to be a baby or you know whatever age and I … I think it’s…. You know because of me and she feels you know rejected or feels I abandoned her.” The choked cry and tears that flowed down the pixie haired womens cheeks had Regina sighing as Snow leaned forward and held her tightly. Well it had been a good day she thought.

Reassuring Snow and answering her endless questions took longer than she would have liked. She saw the other woman out and got Emma up from her nap. After tea and a bath Emma was dressed in her vest and boy shorts as tomorrow she would be ‘big Emma’. Reading The Tiger Who Came to Tea Emma laughed at the naughty tiger and after fighting sleep eventually closed her eyes. Giving her girl a last kiss she tucked her in on her side of the bed and went downstairs. 

**************************************************************************************************************** 

Emma had a great Monday, she felt so relaxed and content after a weekend of being in littlespace. She had had an amazing weekend with Regina and knew there were things her wife wanted to check in with her about and discuss. Sometimes she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to feel so loved and all of her being accepted, no it was more than that, she was embraced. There was no need to hide any of her needs or desires and she felt empowered, it took her a moment to accept that she could feel that way. When she was a child and even as an adult she had always felt worthless and nor worthy of anyone’s time or affections. That was until Henry and then Regina came into her life. She felt so happy and was looking forward to a quiet night in with her wife.

Smiling at Regina’s car on the driveway she opened the door and noticed a cream envelope in the key bowl. On the front was written Princess in her wife’s beautiful cursive script. Her belly fluttered in anticipation as she opened the note, her wife’s surprises were always painful and pleasurable in just the right way.

To my darling Emma I hope you have had a good day at work. I have a surprise for you and I want to play. If you want to play then go to our bedroom and strip off but leave your panties on. I want you to lie back and place your hands in the handcuffs and tighten them. I love you always and forever my Angel. P.s you are playing a helpless princess and I am going to rescue you from kidnappers <3 <3<3 WW.

Emma felt her panties get wet and sticky at the thought of what her wife had in store for her. She had no idea what WW meant but didn’t think too much about it. Locking the front door she made her way upstairs. Stripping off her clothes she lay on her back, handcuffed herself to the bed and waited.  
A few minutes had gone by and Emma heard a sound like metal clashing with metal. She cocked her head to one side to hear better and heard Regina shout “no you cannot have her. She is mine and I will do as I wish with the princess.” Emma’s smile grew wider, her wife really got into the spirit when role playing.

Suddenly the door flew open and Emma felt her mouth drop, it felt like all the moisture had evaporated and she was sucking on sand. In contrast her panties flooded with wetness and she could only stare at her wife in awe. Regina was dressed just like Wonder Woman from the film they had recently watched. Ah she thought that was what the WW meant in the note. 

The costume fit like a glove and Emma watched as her wife’s shiny sword whooshed through the air and Regina moved it quickly around her body. She knew her wife had a sword from her time in the enchanted forest and could wield a sword well but this was amazing. Emma realised her mouth had been opening and closing trying to form words but so far no sound had emerged. Regina had a gleam in her eye as she stalked towards the bed, her eyes never leaving her prey. 

Emma realised her panties were completely ruined as the sword was slowly trailed up her leg and down the other. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs as she resisted an urge to moan aloud. Regina stood at the side of the bed as though indifferent to her wife.

“So princess I am here to rescue you from these cretins.” The former queen spat the words out as though in disgust. “Of course I will demand a payment for my rescue, what do you offer your rescuer?” The silky way in which her wife spoke made Emma tingle in her belly and lower. 

Emma felt like her brain was short circuiting as the sword traced slowly over her nipple, it quickly became erect. She gathered her thoughts as she wanted to play the part well. “ I have no money and nothing to offer you my brave knight. What would sate thee? Is that sword even sharp enough to hurt someone?” 

Smirking Regina slowly lowered the blade and traced the edge on top of the panties before gently slipping it under the sides. Twisting the sword she moved the material away from her lovers body and quickly flipped the sword on it’s side. The blade easily cut through the material. Repeating the same on the other side she looked into Emma’s eyes and slid the sword in the front of the loose material and pulled it down. 

Emma gasped at the sharpness of the sword and again her thighs were drenched in her arousal. The sword really was sharp, this was hot and sexy. Gal Gadot had nothing on her wife in this costume, even if she had fantasised this she could not have done the other woman justice. Best day ever she smirked. 

“So Wonder Woman what can I possibly do for you, what can I give you as payment? I am just a princess completely at your mercy.” Emma raised her eyebrows in suggestion. Regina held the sword to her throat and lowered her face to Emma’s pussy lips and licked from slit to clit. Sucking gently on her wife’s clit she stopped when Emma began to move around. “ Careful princess, I wouldn’t want to cut that pretty face of yours.”

After they had made love and Regina slept peacefully next to her Emma lay gazing at her wife. She really was so lucky and Regina really did do the best surprises. The Wonder Woman costume was amazing and she would definitely wear it for her wife sometime but maybe not swing the sword around too much. Unfortunately she didn’t have the same co-ordination as her wife and would probably end up cutting her. It really had been an awesome few days. Snuggling into her queen Emma closed her eyes and joined her wife in the land of sleep.


	4. The Light Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storybrooke plays host to it's first annual Light Parade and funfair. The girls go as little's and Emma, Ruby and Anna really enjoy themselves.

The weather had begun to change and grow colder, Jack Frost was slowly making his annual visit. The bitterly cold wind made an eerie whistling sound as the tree branches danced to it’s captivating rhythm. The temperature slowly dropped, scraping ice off car windscreens in the mornings became the norm. 

Everyone had pulled out their winter wardrobe and wrapped up in their thermals and padded coats to ward off the chill. The clouds were dark and oppressive, the sun barely threw out much light. The residents knew a harsh winter was on the horizon. Snow and ice threatened daily but had not yet made an appearance.

The whole town was looking forward to the first Storybrooke Light Parade that was due to take place in a few days. Regina had heard of successful Light Parades taking place in other towns and decided to hold an event in Storybrooke. She had hired a professional company that specialised in giant animatronic puppets that were lit up with bright multicoloured lights.

Of course the fear that Storybrooke could have an attack by monsters, trolls, wraiths, hell even Mork and Mindy might make an appearance had left the residents including Regina a little apprehensive. Nobody wanted their secrets exposed to the visitors, performers and potential media that were due to descend on the town. Everyone had their fingers crossed that the night would pass by peacefully and uneventfully.

Regina had seen some of the four metre high animatronic puppets and had been informed there would be stilt walkers, fire breathers, gymnasts and jugglers also in the parade. She had already seen the large chinese dragon and knew everyone was going to love it. The men inside the dragon made the puppet dance on long sticks to the drums being played by the other performers. They wore purple pants and foam pieces over their shoes to look like the dragons legs and feet with sharp claws. The whole thing lit up and looked impressive during the day but at nights with all the lights on it would look amazing. 

She was a little sad that Henry, her little prince, would not be able to visit. He had visited a few weeks ago and the three of them had had an amazing weekend together. Emma had spoken to Henry about being a little and showed him around her princess room. He had been so supportive and asked several questions that the blonde eagerly answered. He had made it very clear that he was supportive and even bought Emma a giant walk on piano. He had one when he was little and had loved it and thought she might enjoy it. The afternoon had been spent with them all taking turns in playing tunes which the others had to guess. At night Emma had cried over how accepting and supportive Henry was about her little side.  
Unfortunately he had exams and couldn’t attend but he could see some of the pictures and videos of the parade on the Storybrooke Facebook page. She had also promised to forward him pictures and fill him in on the event tomorrow.

The company had offered various themed packages and the manager seemed taken back at her insistence there would be no fairytale characters or mystical magical creatures in the parade. He explained it was their most successful package and in the end they agreed to having a mixture of puppets.

Regina had tried to keep the details of the event secret from Emma. She wanted to see her girl’s face light up in surprise and happiness as she watched the parade. Knowing Emma was going as a little girl and had planned on meeting up with her little friends had made Regina want it to be a surprise. Emma had already bought light up bracelets, ankle bracelets and glitter tiaras with flashing lights for her and her friends. 

She had banned Emma from going near the warehouses where the parade equipment was being kept and had put large screens up preventing anyone from seeing the puppets. She had spoken to Emma and had told her she wanted it to be a surprise, if she had outright banned the blonde then she knew the first thing Emma would do is go and visit the warehouse. She smiled to herself at how stubborn her Swan could be at times.

The children at the local school had made their own willow lanterns with battery operated tealight candles in to carry. They had made them using tissue paper and had a theme of birds, unsurprisingly given that Snow had organised it. Regina had visited the school and could see how excited the children were to take part in the parade and how proud they were of their lanterns. 

Concession stands and catering huts had already been erected at the park where the parade was due to end. Granny had taken charge of catering and Ruby had taken charge of the other stalls which were mainly local people selling their crafts. There were also fairground rides and stalls such as hook a duck and knock the cans down with beanbags.

Emma sat waiting patiently waiting for her father, David, to return to the sheriff station. Willing him to hurry she looked again at her phone, she was supposed to be meeting Anna over at the ice cream shop that she ran with her sister Elsa. They were going to have a stall at the fair in a few days and she had promised Regina that she would confirm the details with her friends. 

Regina had really gone all out with this parade and Emma really hoped that the few people in town who still distrusted the former queen’s intentions would finally change their mind about her amazing wife. It had been the talk of the town for weeks and everyone was really looking forward to it.

Of course Emma was also meeting up with Anna to check that she was going to the parade as a little like she was. They had agreed along with Ruby that they would all play afterwards on the swings and slides. Then drink hot chocolate from their sippy cups while being snuggled in their blankies on their mummy’s laps. It sounded perfect to Emma and she was looking forward to it more than anything. She had her outfit picked out already though her mummy had said no to her wearing Converse as her feet would be too cold. Still her shiny boots weren’t too much of a compromise she supposed.

The day of the parade finally arrived, the temperature had dropped and was colder than any of late. The townsfolk hurried while trying to reach their destinations quickly, nobody wanted to be outside unless they had to. The cones were put at the side of the road ready to stop the traffic when the parade started. Regina and Emma handed over the duties to the town planning committee and deputies from the sheriff's department then went home to change ready for the parade. 

As the darkness descended on Storybrooke the townsfolk made their way to the parade route. The wind had died down slightly but it was bitterly cold and everyone was wrapped up warm. There was a buzz in the air as everyone was really excited to see the parade and the light up puppets. There were sellers on the parade route selling light up head boppers, glow sticks and other enticing illuminated items. Most people were wearing something that lit up and wanted to feel part of such a special occasion. 

The children in the crowd swished the light up swords through the air to ward off the imaginary foes and waved wands that lit up while shouting ‘abracadabra’ to cast imaginary magic. The excitement began to build though most agreed the cold weather had put a bit of a dampener on the event.

Emma held tightly to her mummy’s hand as they walked to their agreed meeting point with Ruby and Anna. She was super excited and asked her mummy question upon question about the parade. She was determined to get her mummy to reveal at least one secret about the parade but so far nothing. Her mummy was good at keeping secrets but Emma was good at not taking no for an answer. Her persistent questions had earned her several eye rolls and raised eyebrows so far but not one secret had crossed her caregivers lips.

Emma kicked her foot against the floor in frustration as they were stopped again by one of the townsfolk. They wanted to thank her mummy for all of her hard work and that was nice at first but now she was bored and fed up. Why couldn’t people leave her mummy alone, it was their special time together and mummy wasn’t at work now. Couldn’t they see they both had places to go and other more important people to see? 

Suddenly a horrible thought came to Emma, what if Anna and Ruby had started their fun and had forgotten about her, she might have to settle for her second favourite coloured glow stick from Anna. What if they didn’t want her to play when she finally met up with them? It wasn’t fair, why did they have to chat to people? She wanted to go now! Stomping her foot she began tugging at her mummy’s hand in an effort to hurry her up.

Regina was pleasantly surprised at how many people had stopped to thank her for her hard work in organising the parade and fair. Some of the residents had refused to look at her since the curse broke and would walk past her in the street or stare daggers at her, some of them smiled at her or nodded their head in respect to her. Tonight had maybe seen a thawing in their icy resolve towards her. 

Some people were curious as to why she wasn’t leading the parade and she had smiled and told them it was her night to take a break and enjoy herself with Emma. In the past she may have wanted the accolades and limelight but for now she wanted to enjoy her night on the sidelines with her little girl.

While appreciating that Emma was beyond excited at meeting her friends Regina couldn’t just walk away without at least briefly speaking to her constituents. She gazed down at her girl who looked absolutely adorable in her black padded coat, Wonder Woman hat, scarf and gloves with black jeans and black shiny boots on. Her hair was in a long plait with purple glitter bobbles in. She was kicking the ground while mumbling to herself and pouting. Tugging sharply at her hand Emma had nearly pulled her over and Regina leaned over to whisper in her ear when they were left alone to carry on their journey.

“ My love, I know you are excited but you just need to be patient. We are almost there and you will see your friends soon. Mummy has had to speak to people but hopefully we won’t have to stop anymore. Please don’t pull like that again as you nearly pulled me over, you’re so big and strong. Come and give me a cuddle and a smile, I don’t want you feeling sad when I know how excited you have been about tonight.”

Emma flung herself at her mummy and loved the kisses that covered her face and tickles under her arms. Now finally they could go. As they turned around Mrs Hall stopped to speak to her mummy and Emma lost her happy feelings, the pout was out and Regina thought it might be big enough to land a plane on. “Hello Mayor, hello Sheriff or is that little Sheriff tonight?” Her amused chuckle annoyed Emma and she tried to pull her mummy away, why were people being mean and stopping her fun? 

She rolled her eyes at the annoying woman and didn’t like the fact that her mummy still hadn’t moved. Worse still she had her warning look on her face with the eyebrow raised and looking at Emma while expecting her to think about her choices. Well that’s just great Emma thought now she was in trouble but didn’t know why. Sighing loudly in frustration she ignored the pointed looks from her mummy and rolled her eyes.

“Well Madam Mayor I have to say this looks amazing. Thank you for all your hard work. It’s just what Storybrooke needed to cheer the folks up. Thank you too little Sheriff, don’t you look adorable by the way.” The older woman smiled at Emma and patted her on her shoulder in a friendly gesture but Emma had had enough.

“I want to go now, my friends are waiting and we are late.” Staring intently at her mummy she pouted and lifted her foot but just managed to stop herself from stomping when she saw the raised eyebrow and stern look from her caregiver. Apologising to Mrs Hall, who only chuckled and said her girl was priceless, Regina led Emma to a quiet corner. She whispered in a tone that immediately got Emma’s attention. 

“Now Emma I know you are excited but you are really pushing your luck. If you can’t manage your behaviour we will go back to the house and you will go to your corner and have thinking time. Then we will have a conversation about how rude you are being. Do you understand? Do we have to go back to the house?” 

Emma furiously shook her head no and felt tears build up at the thought of missing the parade and not playing with her friends. “ Sorry I’m sorry I was not kind. I will be good mummy, I promise. Don’t take me away. I am a naughty girl and I know I don’t deserve nice things ‘cos I’m bad but….. but……” Her tears fell and she began to sob, her belly was awash with grumbly feelings that made her really sad. She was getting more and more worked up and struggled to regulate her emotions.

Regina held her in a tight embrace and whispered calm and loving words while reassuring her that she was a good girl and did deserve nice things. She knew Ema was feeling overwhelmed and had got herself worked up into such a state that she was struggling to calm herself down.. 

When Emma gripped hold of the front of her coat and started to loudly sob while looking at her with imploring eyes Regina knew it was time to stop and have a timeout. Emma had looked forward to this evening for so long but again was on a downward spiral and was self sabotaging convinced she didn’t deserve anything nice or positive in her life. This was a throwback from her upbringing and remembering all the negative words the foster carers had uttered to her.

Flicking her wrist, Regina froze time, and the whole of Storybrooke stopped moving. Even the wind that had started to pick up held in it’s breath. Emma didn’t seem to notice the sudden quiet or stillness and hugged her mummy. She needed to feel her loving arms holding her tightly and grounding her. Her mummy’s quiet voice always knew what to say and she liked it when she took control over Emma and banished her sad feelings away. 

“Mummy Emmy want… me want ducky, Bear and dummy. Need ducky, Bear and dummy now please.” Regina flicked her wrist and the items appeared. She handed the purple glitter dummy to her girl who immediately began sucking furiously on it. Putting Emma in the papoose, she hugged her tightly while patting her bottom. Emma snuggled into her neck while cuddling Bear tightly.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey….” Regina began to sing one of her girl’s favourite songs. Emma’s breathing began to slow and she started to stroke the back of her mummy’s hair as she sang her beautiful song. Sucking the dummy in her mouth she began to slowly kick out her feet and murmur quack quack. Regina knew her girl was starting to relax and carried on singing songs while patting her bottom. 

Emma had calmed down now but felt something was amiss and briefly wondered what it could be. It was amazing to be engulfed in her mummy’s loving arms and held tightly. Her dummy was like her best friend, well almost because her mummy was her best friend but still it felt comforting. She was warm and knew in her backpack were all the things she had wanted to bring tonight. As she shifted in the papoose she suddenly realised what it was.

“Mummy me no nappy, want nappy now please.” She had learned that her mummy always expected her to use manners and also she usually got what she wanted if she did. Regina looked at Emma and thought about how cold it was. She flicked her wrist and a small 2 man tent appeared with a spotty pink thermal blanket.

Leading Emma inside she removed her from the papoose and laid her on the thick blanket. She decided to make the nappy appear thin so that nobody would realise her girl was wearing it. She wasn’t sure if anyone would make a comment and upset Emma but decided it wasn’t worth the risk. 

“ Baby Shark doo, doo, doo...” Emma began to sing and smile, staring at her fingers making the famous finger actions while Regina put soothing lotion on her princess parts and taped the nappy up. Emma sighed in contentment at the calming and familiar routine. When they were finished Regina magicked the tent and contents away and held her girl who had slipped into a lower age space. “ We go now mummy, we play with Anna and Ruby now.” It was slightly muffled around the dummy and Regina smiled at her cuteness. Emma let out a yawn but was not ready for a nap just yet, hoping her mummy hadn’t noticed she smiled sweetly.

Hugging her mummy tightly she thanked her for chasing the grumbly and sad feelings away. She was ready to meet her friends now. It was difficult to say a meaningful thank you to her mummy who knew her so well. Everytime her mummy managed to do or say the right things, she held her accountable and didn’t let her get away with too much. Emma knew she was safe and loved and this was what always helped her calm down. Her mummy really was the best. 

Regina looked at her and said “ Baby I need your dummy and Bear back now before we go and meet Anna and Ruby.” Reluctantly Regina lifted Emma from the papoose and put it along with Bear and the dummy in the backpack.

“Are you ready to go Baby?” Giving her mummy a kiss on the lips she smiled and confirmed that she was ready to go. Holding on tightly to her caregivers hand she began to feel the excitement build yet again. Regina flicked her wrist and everything came to life around them again. The sudden onset of noise startled Emma and she squeezed her mummy’s hand in surprise. 

There up ahead Emma saw Ruby and Anna. She squealed in excitement as all three of them hugged and held tightly onto each other. They all had their hair in plaits and hats pulled over their ears to keep them warm. Ruby wore her matching Lilo and Stitch hat, gloves and scarf with her padded purple jacket. Anna had her dark blue coat on with a purple MLP hat, scarf and gloves set. Her dark blue MLP pants and glittery black boots completed her look.The light up ankle bracelets, bracelets and glitter tiara made the girls giggle. “Match, we match.” Emma pointed at all of their light up accessories and the girls danced in joy. “We match because we are best friends forever.” Anna shrieked in her excitement making people around them turn and look at her. 

Regina was suddenly engulfed in the tornado known as Anna. “Thank you aunty Gina for all of your hard work, you are amazing.” Anna hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. As Ruby also went to thank her aunty Anna went to Emma. “You're mummy is so special for doing this for all of us. You must be proud of her.” Emma looked at her mummy and suddenly felt a little sad. Her mummy was amazing and had worked hard but Emma hadn’t thought about that, she had only thought about what she wanted. Grabbing hold of her mummy she kissed her and nuzzled into her neck. “You are amazing mummy. Thank you so much for all of your hard work, I am so proud to be your little girl.” 

Regina couldn’t wipe the smile off her face at how the girls hugged her and called her aunty. Her girl’s declaration of love and admittance at how proud she was lit her up inside and she hugged her girl tightly, her words came out in a quiet whisper. “Thank you baby I love you so much and I am proud and honoured to be your mummy.”

The bang of a drum and the brass band playing sounded out into the night. Lights flashed in the distance.The audience stilled and tried to see what was happening. The parade had begun! 

The girls stood at the front together with their mummies behind them. Emma stood next to Ruby and felt excited but realised that she also really wanted to be next to her mummy. She looked behind her and saw her mummy chatting to Dorothy and Elsa but she felt too far away. Leaning over to get hold of her mummy’s hand she then leaned back into her mummy’s loving and comforting embrace. This was the best feeling in the whole world, sighing contently she smiled and kissed her caregivers cheek.

There in the distance they could see the start of the parade. Out of the darkness a large replica of the Storybrooke sign was held up high with lights that flashed. Craning their heads to see the crowd let out oooh and aah sounds as the moment they had waited for arrived. 

Emma loved the illuminated green chinese dragon, the dancers had purple pants for the legs and she clapped in excitement as the men used the poles to make it dance and move in time to the drums. The lights flashed at speed and she jumped when it snarled loudly. The large red mouth showed what looked like sharp teeth and she gripped hold of her mummy’s hand tightly as fire exploded from out of its mouth.

All of the giant puppets were lit up with bright lights that flashed in time to the music playing. The performers used poles to make them move and appear to be alive. The illuminated peacocks were over 4 feet tall like most of the other puppets but these were also 4 feet across, each purple and dark blue feather illuminated individually. The performers wearing the costume were wearing black and were spinning around then swaying from side to side making each feather appear to dance. 

The crowd gasped at the fire breathers as they walked along the street. They were wearing brown leather aprons over black shiny pants and a brown flat cap with aviation goggles. They had industrial style light bulbs illuminating them and looked amazing.The flames shot into the air and one of the performers pretended to try and roast marshmallows on a stick. 

Next came the gymnasts who wore illuminated lycra body suits,they were cartwheeling and somersaulting at speed along the street. They backflipped past the girls who clapped and cheered loudly. The unicyclers were weaving in and out of each other at such speed people were shocked they hadn’t crashed. The spokes of the wheel had small lights that lit up as they slid up and down, each made a rattling sound as they moved.

On and on went the parade with claps and oohs and aahs from the audience. Each puppet or performer as magical as the next. The stilt walkers were dressed like clowns and had long black and white silk striped pants on, floppy black hats and brightly covered coats on. They waved and smiled as they strode along. The whole costume was covered in small white lights. The jugglers were dressed like circus ringmasters with their long red coats, the buttons lit up in gold, they juggled what looked like glass lamps with ease. The crowd held their breath waiting for the sound of smashed glass but it never came.

Snow led the school children with their light up bird lanterns while carrying a stereo that played bird noises. Regina knew her mother in law had taped her bird friends while she chatted to them one morning, the crowd clapped and cheered as the youngsters walked past. Emma, Anna and Ruby whistled and waved frantically at Snow who waved back just as eagerly. She saw Emma and looked her up and down taking in her clothes and the fact she was clearly feeling little.

Regina saw the longing look in Snow’s eyes as she stared at her daughter and a small sad smile for herself. Snow was hurt about the fact that Emma had spoken to her recently and had asked her to stop coming to the house on weekends. Snow had started dropping by when she had found out Emma was a little and wanted to be part of her little life. The problem was she kept looking at Emma like she was in an exhibit in a zoo and asking lots of questions, mainly why. Emma didn’t want to upset her mum so tried answering the many questions. 

“Why do you play with that toy? Why do you like to wear nappies, is it because you think I abandoned you? Why do you want to be a baby or child again? Oh you like playing with tap tap hammers just like Neil did when he was little, why do you like playing with hammers, oh do you want to be a boy? Do you know Neil was so clever that he was able to talk at 10 months, what age did you learn to talk? Why do you call Regina mummy? Why do you want to suck on dummies? Why do you want to drink from bottles or sippy cups, is it a kink? On and on Snow would question Emma and her girl couldn’t relax and destress like being a little usually afforded her.

When Snow brought round a pink puffy ball gown to play at going to a ball and have tea parties Emma became withdrawn and upset. When Snow had left she crawled onto her mummy’s lap and cried while asking how could her mum be so oblivious as to who she was. Why did Snow want a little girl who liked those things. Why was she never enough for her birth mum, why did she want her to change so badly? It broke Regina's heart and she was determined to speak to her wife about it when she was feeling bigger.

When Emma was big they had sat down and spoken to Snow about not coming around when Emma was little. Snow was upset and had stated it was only natural that she was curious and wanted to know why. Regina had explained that Emma was not finding being a little as freeing as usual. “ I need to know and I have a right to know why you feel this need or kink or whatever.” Snow pouted and sighed dramatically while glaring at Emma and Regina. “ Why are you ok around Regina but not me, I am your mother Emma!”

“Regina allows me to play and explore without asking or demanding answers. She guides me and keeps me safe but I am free to explore without fear of judgement or having to justify my actions or even think too much about why I am doing something. I need you to respect my little space and I let me discover things in my own time. Please just give me some space.” Regina had been so proud of her girl for expressing herself so beautifully and with maturity. Of course Snow had taken umbrage and ran out in tears. Things had been a little strained since whenever she had seen Emma as a little and had to show restraint.

The parade came to an end and the crowd followed behind and made their way to the playing fields for the rest of the festivities. Emma let out a loud wow sound as she saw the fairground rides, stalls and food vans. She looked at everything with glee as they shone brightly enticing her over with a promise of some exciting new experience.

The girls decided to try the fairground stalls first and wandered over to hook a duck, the long canes proved tricky for the girls and they needed help from their mummies to hook the spinning ducks. Anna won a small purple teddy which she cuddled and kissed, immediately Poppy the purple teddy was a winner with the excited girl. Emma became over excited at finally hooking her duck and asked for a goldfish in a clear bag from the stall owner. Regina nearly choked and demanded she chose something else. Emma reluctantly chose a rainbow unicorn teddy with large purple glittery eyes.

Elsa initially laughed at the mayor's dismay until Anna wanted a goldfish as well and then she abruptly stopped. Ruby hooked a duck with a different coloured sticker on the bottom and won a bigger prize or two small prizes. She chose a small Minnie Mouse teddy with a bubblegum pink dress on and white shoes which she cuddled furiously and a Moana pop and catch game. The plastic ball had the funny chickens face on from the cartoon and Ruby wanted to open the toy up immediately. Dorothy convinced her to wait until later on so the balls wouldn’t get lost. The girls cuddled their new fluffy friends tightly while chatting with each other about finding other exciting things to do.

Emma looked longingly at the tall helter skelter slide, it was painted in rich red and cream colours with lights that twinkled down the outside of the ride. A boy suddenly appeared screaming in delight as he whizzed down the slide on a sack. He looked forlorn when he slowly came to a stop and begged his daddy to go on again. Emma looked at Regina and asked if they could go on together, she was nervous but knew her mummy would keep her safe.

Emma slowly walked up the spiral staircase with her mummy behind her, she had gripped onto the handrail after being told to hold on tightly. Finally they reached the top and Emma faltered when she realised how high up they were, turning abruptly she flung her arms around her caregiver and snuggled into her neck for comfort. 

After giving her girl a hug and reassuring her that everything was going to be ok Regina put the large hessian sack down and sat on it. Pulling Emma down in front of her she wrapped her arms around her belly and her legs moulded around Emma’s. After kissing the back of Emma’s head and giving her a gentle squeeze in reassurance she pushed them off down the slide. Emma soon forgot about her nerves as they whizzed down the slide and she let out a scream of joy. All too soon they reached the bottom and they waited for Anna and Ruby to have their turns. Both girls came down together whooping and laughing with glee.

Anna’s eyes lit up as the group made their way through the fairground rides. There in front of them was the Speedway ride and it called to her. She almost lifted Elsa off her feet and dragged her along as she ran to the ride. Sia blared out Titanium from the speakers, the myriad of light bulbs flashed and twinkled as the wooden circular ride track with mounted bikes and carriages sped past in a blur. 

Emma looked aghast and didn’t want to try it at all Regina was relieved to see. Ruby looked unsure but Anna demanded Elsa take her on the ride. With trepidation Elsa led Anna onto the track and over to a motorbike and helped her on while seating herself on the adjacent one. Anna was so excited she was almost jumping out of the seat, Elsa suddenly looked unsure about her decision and looked over at her friends. 

Regina looked in sympathy at her friend, when Emma wanted something she too struggled to say no and Elsa had the same issue with Anna. The ride set off and the music changed to Set You Free by N-Trance, Anna started to laugh as the ride increased in speed, Elsa gripped the bike handles and started taking deep breaths to try and steady herself. She tried to look for her friends but everything seemed to whizz by and it made her feel a little dizzy. Ruby and Emma frantically waved at their brave friend, both were holding their mummy’s hands a little tightly in fear they might get sucked onto the speeding ride.

When the ride finally ended Anna came bounding over ready to tell her friends all about her adventurous ride. Elsa gingerly stepped off the ride and thanked small mercies that she was back on terra firma. Unfortunately by the time she had managed to find her girl Anna had spotted the Waltzers. After much begging and pleading Elsa found herself in a Waltzer car that spun around on wheels on a circular metal track which in turn was on a rickety wooden track. The safety bar was lowered over the girls and the car instantly began spinning frantically, each rotation made the car pick up speed. The car spun round and round at such speed that Elsa instantly began to feel queasy. 

Realising her mistake she stood up to exit the ride but it was too late, the lights dimmed and the ride track moved, the car rotated around the track. Ride in the Night by Jam and Spoon blared out of the speakers. A man stood next to their car and spun the car round so it went even faster. She could hear Anna screaming in delight and tried to paint a smile on so she didn’t spoil her girls fun. She was going to be sick, this time she had let Anna talk her into something they were probably both going to regret. This was hell on earth and even closing her eyes didn’t help. She prayed that the electrics would fail or somehow she could endure this misery without throwing up over her beloved little. ‘Conceal don’t feel’ she chanted but was hoping not to ‘let it go’ and spoil her girls night.

Five minutes later and the lights came on and the ride began to slow down but the car continued spinning wildly. Elsa briefly wondered if she had passed out as the man raised the safety bar allowing them to stand on the rickety wooden raceway. She almost fell back in the race car as it spun around again. She looked at Anna who looked shaken and white, maybe they weren’t screams of joy she thought. Helping her girl off the ride she held her tightly in a fierce hug hoping to calm her girl down. 

Regina noticed Elsa looked green and shaky while Anna looked pale and not as chatty or bouncy as she usual. She handed them a bottle of water each and led the way back to the waiting group. Ruby and Emma immediately flung their arms around Anna and told her how brave she was. Emma had wanted to go on the ride but lost her confidence at the last minute, she was glad her mummy had stopped her from going on the fast ride now. Dorothy and Regina both put their arms around Elsa and enquired about her wellbeing. 

“ If Anna asks for any other ride tonight then I am going to say no thank you I would rather have icicles stuck in my eyeballs. I am going to have to start saying no to her more often but seriously how am I supposed to do that when she is so cute and persuasive?” Dorothy and Regina both agreed with their friend, they both struggled refusing anything from their own littles and knew how difficult it could be. 

The girls wanted to play on the park's swings and slide for a few minutes before their hot chocolates. They had great fun trying to hide from each other, the illuminated items they wore shone brightly in the night. The swings and slide seemed like more fun in the dark and the girls giggled and chased after each other. Regina and Elsa went to buy the hot chocolate and warm cookies from Granny’s stall. 

When they returned Emma pulled out her sippy cup, blankie and Bear from her bag. She watched as her mummy poured her hot drink into her favourite Trolls sippy cup and wrapped her spotty blanket around her. She watched as Ruby and Anna were doing the same, each waiting to be engulfed in their mummy’s arms and snuggled on their laps. 

As the night was drawing to a close freezing fog had begun to descend on the town and the residents began to head home. In the park the girls were all in their little girl elements, they had had an amazing night with their friends but were now all snuggled up on their mummy’s laps. Drinking from her cup and lazily munching on her cookie Emma stared at her friends and then again at her mummy’s face. The grown ups were chatting about the fair and teasing Elsa about going paler than usual on the rides. It really had been a special night they had all agreed.

After saying goodbye to her friends Emma and her mummy slowly made their way home. The coldness from the fog began to creep into their bones and Emma began to shiver and become whiny. “Mummy ducky and dummy please, want ducky and dummy now.” Regina looked at her girl whose teeth were chattering in an exaggerated manner, Emma began to furiously rub her hands together while pouting. Regina knew she was being played and rolled her eyes. Maybe she should be like Elsa and learn to say no to her girl just for once but she knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon and especially not tonight. 

Sighing at how she was such a pushover she pulled the papoose and dummy from the bag and gave the dummy to Emma whilst putting her in the papoose. Cuddling into her mummy and holding onto her rainbow bear Emma snuggling her head into her mummy’s neck. She sucked lazily on her dummy and closed her eyes in bliss. The excitement of the day caught up with Emma, the sandman weaved his magic and she fell fast asleep in her mummy’s loving arms. 

The evening had gone so well Regina thought as she carried her precious girl home, maybe they could do it all again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any comments would be appreciated x


End file.
